Hey, hey we're the Audience?
by woolhatchick393
Summary: The adventures of Tobuscus and Kathbuscus story 1: It was a normal day of filming for the Monkees, then...Please read the information I left as the first chapter! A Tobuscus crossover
1. Info!

**ATTENTION AUDIENCE MEMBERS:**

**This is a Tobuscus fan-fic yes that will come out when Toby - Who? is over.**

**And this is a crossover fan-fic.**

**So you will need to know something in order to understand it.**

**The Monkees.**

**Mike Nesmith, Micky Dolenz, Davy Jones, and Peter Tork.**

**Please look them up, it is important you do if you want to hear more about Toby and Katherine.**

**Let me explain them a bit to give you an outline:**

**1. They are a TV show from the 60's**

**2. The show was about a band**

**3. the band ended up being a band**

**4. in Mikes's eyes, The Monkees is just a TV show; not a band**

**Ok well that's a brief outline of The Monkees, but I do want you to see an episode or something so you know more about them.**

**If you look on wikiapedia you can find a list of episodes.**

**If you go on youtube and look up the name of an episode and add 'FULL EPISODE' to the end you'll find a channel with all of them.**

**Before I send you off to google, one more thing.**

**The episode that is definitely used in my story is called 'The Picture Frame' so on youtube you would type 'The Picture Frame FULL EPISODE' and it should come up.**

**That's it thanks for reading :)**


	2. Prologue: I got a Little Problem Here

"Ok, ACTION!" Bob yelled and the guys started their scene.

Davy led as Micky then Mike followed him in a circle around the cell, humming 'dununununu'. When Davy stopped they all collided into eachother.

"You're supposed to signal when you stop" Micky mumbled.

Then the cell door opened and Peter came in, the three ran to him saying 'Hey Pete, you got it?' or 'Peter did you bring them?'. The cell door closed.

"Bye" Peter said to the police officer, "Cover me!"

"Did you bring the file? Did you bring the file?" The three said in unison excitedly when he took them out of his pocket.

"Hey guys-" Peter was cut off by a white flash that lasted only 30 seconds.

They landed on a sidewalk somewhere, "Where are we?" Micky asked looking around.

"Here let me ask these two they look friendly" Mike said starting to walk over to a man with ruffled hair and a girl with a green hat on.

"Wait Mike, what if we're recognized?" Davy asked stopping him.

"Your right, well we need to know where we are, I'm asking" Mike replied and headed to the couple.


	3. Using the Music for Flight

"AUDIENCE WHA-? What are you doing staring at Kathbuscus? Well stop it! She's mine, HAHA. INTRO OF DARKNESS THEN REDNESS THEN WHITENESS! So we're headed to Starbucks to get some coffee, you want anything? Ok, ok gotcha, gotcha, wait say that again, oh that's what you want, ok." Toby rambled on to his phone happily.

Then a guy with a hat like Katherine's walked up to him, "Excuse me, do you have the date?" He asked.

"Oh, yea it's June 28 2012" Toby answered "Wave to the Audience!" He laughed pionting his phone at the man. He awkwardly waved back.

He started to walk away when Katherine walked up to him "Wait, are you.." She stopped.

"Am I?" He replied.

"Nevermind it's stupid, there's no way" She said.

"You sure? Cause I have time" He said looking at his watch.

"I just thought, since you look a lot like him but, it's not possible" She replied, "Anyway, I'm Katherine, and you met Toby"

"Oh, well hello miss" He said shaking her hand "I'm Mike"

Before she could reply, a short man walked up to him followed by two men that were a little taller. Katherine gasped, she'd seen them before.

"Hey Mike, did you get the time?" the short one asked.

"Yea, I just met this girl. Her name is Katherine, Katherine this is Davy, Micky, and Peter" Mike said introducing her to people that needed no introduction.

"Y-your're the Monkees!" Katherine said excitedly.

"Huh, and yet I thought no one would know who we are" Mike smiled.

"OUTRO OF DARKNESS THEN REDNESS THEN WHITENESS THEN BOOP!" They heard Toby yell, then he walked over to them, "Hey Kathy, who are these guys?" He asked smiling.

"Toby, this is Mike Nesmith, Micky Dolenz, Davy Jones, and Peter Tork. Guys, this is Toby Turner" She answered.

"Nice to meet you" He said as he shook hands with each of them.

"Nice to meet you too, hey do you know a place we could stay? We're kinda broke" Micky said.

"I guess with us, we were going to go by Starbucks, but I guess we can do that another time" Toby replied and motioned for them to follow.


End file.
